Solemn Sea
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: For a second she thought she was going to wake up from a dream. But she knew she wouldn't. She knew it was real. She knew she was sinking. Deeper. And deeper. Solemn Sea by Leaves' Eyes. Language!


Woo. Alright this is what I do when I have no idea what I'm writing for Hold Me Tight. Thankfully though, I finished this so I don't get tempted by it. AND thanks to my darling friend I know what I'm doing now. So Cheers to that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans. I do not own the song. The song belongs to Leaves' Eyes. It is called Solemn Sea.

I reccomend listening to the song before hand(Profile, bottom, under 'Links'.) because certain parts go with the music. But I suppose it's not necessary.

* * *

Theresa smiled as Jay's lips trailed down her throat. Despite the situation everyone was in, she was feeling happy. Then again, why shouldn't she be? She was in a small cabin in a boat with Jay, who was kissing her endlessly. She smiled again. Then again, her and her six friends were on a boat in the middle of a storm in the middle of nowhere.

_Oh well, we'll deal with it.. later._ She could feel Jay's lips sucking at the base of her throat. "Stop it." She managed to say through her smile as she tried to hold back a laugh. He brought his face away from her skin and grinned. "Or what?" He challenged. Theresa grinned back. She quickly put her hands on Jay's stomach hidden under his shirt. His skin was burning, or rather, Theresa's hands were freezing against his skin.

He grabbed her hands away as she laughed. "Alright." He said, bringing her arms above her head and pinning then down. "I kind of like this." He said smugly, the grin on his face growing. Theresa scoffed playfully and gave him a glare, though she was smiling. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers. Equally as slow, his hands let go of her arms. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands trailed from her arms down the sides of her stomach leaving a lingering burn. Theresa moaned as his hands brushed past a sensitive part of her stomach. In an instant the kiss back more intense. As Jay's hand began going up her shirt the boat rocked, massively, causing the two to fall off the small bunk.

"What was that?" Jay asked, standing up as Theresa shook the hair out of her eyes. The boat was slightly slanted. Water was slowly seeping in from under the door, wetting Theresa's knees. _Oh my god._ It was starting to thunder and lightening. Jay opened the door and was met with sheets of cold rain.

* * *

_The music of your heartbreat brightens me_

_Brightens Me_

* * *

Theresa shivered. The morning had been so deceiving, not a cloud in the sky._ The sky wasn't even red!_ The ship rocked again. Theresa fell into Jay who had fell against the doorjamb. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head into his chest. "It's gonna be alright."_ Lies_ Theresa thought. She could hear his heart beat racing. Yet it made her feel better, warmer. Lightening struck again, brightening the sky. Jay abruptly turn to face Theresa. Holding her arms he said, "Go get Archie and Atlanta."

She looked out into the black, threatening, massive waves. Jay shook her slightly, causing her to look at him. "Go get Archie and Atlanta." He commanded once again. "But-" She started.

"Theresa, as a leader I'm telling you to go get Archie and Atlanta. Then come back here, stay away from the railings." He told her and rushed off. Theresa ran the opposite way and stopped at one of the bedrooms.

* * *

_Darkening sky the shadows fall  
Foaming waves shatter us  
I cry aloud to the sky  
Solemn sea save me_

* * *

She began pounding on the door, rapidly. "Guys! Get up!" She yelled. She was freezing and already soaked to the bone. She continued banging on the door as her breathing increased. Archie opened the door enough to see her. "What the hell is your problem?" He looked at her. She was paler than normal and soaked. He swung the door open and dropped his jaw. Theresa ran back to her and Jay's cabin. Seconds later Jay came back. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her to where Odie and Herry were. The three began talking, but Jay never let go of her hand. Theresa leaned against one of the walls. Jay looked at her and let go other hand. She sank down the wall and watched the white cloud of breath quickly disappear. The bits of ice and rain pallets began burning as the wind started blowing more. Jay sat down beside her and hugged her.

* * *

_The humming of the waves frightens me_

_Frightens me_

* * *

The waves bashed against the ship. The sounds frightened Theresa causing her to yelp and cry. Jay held her tighter. She grabbed his hand and led him away from everyone else. There was one this that she would never be able to handle - being on a ship in a storm.

"My mom died at sea." She said, holding back tears. She looked at the water and wished it would disappear. Jay looked at her sadly. He walked her into the cabin. Theresa was going into hysterics. She looked around the room. "Why are we in here?" She asked. She got a door slam in reply. She ran to the door and heard it lock. "Jay! Jay, let me out right now. Jay, I'm not fucking kidding!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face while banging on the door. "Just stay there. I'll be there in five minutes." He said.

"But what if I drown?!" She yelled through the door. Silence. _Shit_. She was starting to hyperventilate. She sat on the bed and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

_Turn my fears into hopes_

_Ocean of blue_

* * *

Exactly three minutes later she started to panic. She started slamming against the door in attempts to break it down. The boat was rocking more vigorously.

She could feel a pulse in her left shoulder. She started to weep and scream. Suddenly, the boat rocked violently. Simultaneously, the door broke down, followed by a crushing wave. Theresa felt herself get pulled out of the room. As her head reached the surface, she hit her back against the hard metal railing.

Then she was falling.

_So this is what it feels like.._ She fell into the choppy waves. It was dark, and the salt burned her eyes. She couldn't get her mind to focus.

_I wish I had a better weapon._

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_It's wet._

**_You're fucking drowning._**

She began kicking and wailing her arms around. She wasn't ready to die and especially not like this.

There was a sharp pain in her thigh. Something was biting her. It had sharp teeth and nails. She could see the red blood dancing with the water millimeters away from her face.

She couldn't see what it was but she could feel it tearing away her skin. For a second she thought she was going to wake up from a dream. But she knew she wouldn't. She knew it was real. She knew she was sinking.

Deeper.

And deeper.

* * *

_Solemn Sea_

_Save Me_

* * *

Alright. This sucked I know. It was merely something to do. I did it over the weekend at night because I'm awesome like that. But uh, yeah. This I really don't care. I'd rather have people leave a review saying 'boy this sucked shit' because in my world(which is rather mad..) it's better then nothing.

Signed, MichaellaLoe.


End file.
